<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blueberry by Woodpelt_the_pussycat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719207">Blueberry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat'>Woodpelt_the_pussycat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Terezi Pyrope, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Omorashi, POV Second Person, POV Terezi Pyrope, Peestuck, Vriska Serket has ADHD, Vriska Serket has OCD, Wetting, dialogue in quirks, omostuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and Terezi try to have a movie night. Vriska has an issue.<br/>--<br/>kind of gen omorashi fic with vriska &lt;3 terezi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope♥Vriska Serket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blueberry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if anyone cares i had Coco in mind as the movie they're watching.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vriska shifts on her feet again as you pour popcorn into a bowl to share. The two of you are watching some human movie tonight, from the comfort of your own apartment. She had half-teased/half-asked if it would even be any fun for you, but you assured her that it had some good music and, from what you heard, was very colorful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pour some sodas for both of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you settle on the couch with her, Vriska leans against your shoulder, her horns clicking lightly against yours. She takes the remote off the coffee table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready, Tezi?” she asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y34H, L3TS GO!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She presses play on the movie. The colors are delightful right away, especially the vibrant oranges. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vriska keeps shifting, which isn’t unusual- she almost never sits still. You pass her a fidget toy, and she settles down a bit. You down your soda while you’re at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vriska starts shifting again eventually, not as close to you as before, but still close enough that you can easily track her movements. She’s more fidgety than usual right now. You’re a bit curious about it, but she seems to still be paying attention to the movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later, she seems less like she’s paying attention. Vriska is shifting around and fidgeting with the toy you gave her. But it doesn’t seem like she’s looking at the tv anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“VR1SK4 4R3 YOU ST1LL W4TCH1NG?” you ask her curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She startles a little, looking up at you. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m just a 8it fidgety.” She holds up the toy a bit to prove her point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nod, then a sugary purple on the screen catches your attention. The movie sets up another musical number, and you focus on the song for a while. Vriska is just as fidgety, but she does seem to be paying attention again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’ve run out of popcorn, and Vriska is shifting more now. You notice that she hasn’t touched her soda. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“4R3 YOU GO1NG TO DR1NK TH4T?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glances at it. “Um, nah. Do you want it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You take it from her and set it next to your own empty cup. Vriska is basically just squirming now, you note. You take a long sip of the soda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vriska presses her hands into her thighs, squirming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU GOOD TH3R3 VR1S?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can taste her blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R34LLY.” You raise an eyebrow at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vriska crosses her legs, frowning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S3R1OUSLY WH4TS WRONG?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing!” she snaps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You grab the remote and pause the movie. You turn to face her. “VR1SK4. S3R1OUSLY.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously. 8’m f8ne.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You poke her in the chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stays silent, squirming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WH4T TH3 FUCK, VR1SK4,” you demand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“........ I might have to pee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GO P33 TH3N?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…….. c8n’t,” she mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WH4T? WHY NOT?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blush on her cheeks deepens in color, a bittersweet blueberry. “My zipper is 8roken or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DO YOU W4NT H3LP? YOU LOOK L1K3 YOUR3 GO1NG TO P1SS YOURS3LF.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stuffs a hand between her thighs. “Ohhhhhhhh, don't s8y th8t!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stand up and offer her a hand. “COM3 ON. 1LL H3LP YOU OUT.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vriska takes your hand and cautiously stands up. She shifts her weight a few times, then nods. You lead her to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lets out a little whine when you get there. “Tezi, I reeeeeeeeally gott8 g8.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y34H JUST W41T 4 S3C, 1M SUR3 W3 C4N G3T TH3 Z1PP3R TO WORK.” You grab the zipper and tug at it, noticing she already has the button on her jeans undone. It doesn’t budge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“J33Z HOW LONG H4S 1T B33N STUCK?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bites her lip. “Noticed 8t a few hours 8efore I got here,” Vriska mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You adjust your grip on the zipper and try again. Vriska gasps lightly and grabs at her crotch with both hands. She whimpers, squirming enough to pull your hands away from her zipper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sh8t!!!!!!!!” she whines loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You taste blueberry in the air before you notice the darkening patch on her jeans. “VR1SK4…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sinks to her knees, and gives a quiet sob. It soaks her jeans, puddling around her. You can taste her blush, deep blue-raspberry. You don’t know what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M’ s8rry, 8 c8uldn’t h8ld it,” she mumbles through tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You kneel down beside her. “H3Y. 1TS OK4Y 1TS NOT YOUR F4ULT. 1V3 GOT SOM3 P4J4M4 P4NTS YOU C4N CH4NG3 1NTO.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She takes a couple shaky breaths, then nods without looking at you. “8’m r8lly s8rry,” she repeats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H3Y 1TS NOTH1NG B4B3. YOUR3 F1N3.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vriska’s shoulders shake a bit, and you notice that she’s sort of hyperventilating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“VR1SK4 B4B3. WH4T DO YOU N33D TO F33L B3TT3R?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabs your hand, then drops it, and repeats it till she’s done it eight times. She taps your palm eight times, then switches to your other hand. You let her do what she needs. Finally she settles down a bit, focusing on her breathing (you can tell it’s eight seconds per breath). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She clears her throat (and then repeats it up to eight). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tezi?” she asks quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y34H?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, um, feel really gross. Can I use your shower?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OF COURS3. 1LL GR4B SOM3 CLOTH3S FOR YOU TO CH4NG3 1NTO.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I might need some scissors too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R1GHT. VR1SK4?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“1 LOV3 YOU. JUST M4K1NG SUR3 YOU KNOW.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gives you a shaky smile. “Yeah. I know.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>